Misery
by Sango's Counterpart
Summary: AU: Now that her grandmother has passed away, Sango must unsuccessfully cope with the fact that she is the sole remaining member of her family. Her life soon changes, however, when she decides to move in with Miroku Sakurai...
1. Introduction

A/N: Well, I'm having another attempt at fanfiction. Hopefully, people will like it. OH, and in case you were wondering Sango is the one who is narrating the story about herself. I don't think I made that too clear... It's inspired by the book, _Kitchen_ by Banana Yoshimoto. It's an amazing tale, so pick it up and read it if you get the chance. Oh, and if you don't like this fanfiction, that doesn't mean that Kitchen is bad, it just means I'm not a good writer! Really, the story isn't exactly like Kitchen, I just borrowed the main premise to the story. I'm planning on changing it around a bit later on, once the fanfiction is more established.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or any of the characters contained in either the manga, or the anime. I don't even own the main premise to the story! Rumiko Takahashi, Banana Yoshimoto, I worship you two!!!

The place I like best in this world is the kitchen. No matter what type of kitchen, big ones, small ones, even dirty ones. I'm not so sure why, but when I'm in a kitchen, I feel _safe._ Maybe it's the fact that I love to cook... Ever since I was little, I always thought that if I died, I'd want to be in a kitchen. To breathe my last breathe in a kitchen would ease the pain of death. If I were to die in a kitchen, I'd think to myself, _how nice..._

After my grandmother died, I'd always make sure to sleep in the kitchen. The calm, quiet feeling that could only be felt when in a kitchen is what would always send me to sleep, right next to the humming refrigerator. See, my parents both passed away at a young age. After that, I was sent off to live with my grandmother here, in Tokyo. Eventually, my family decreased, one by one, until I was the only one left. I didn't like that feeling. So young, but already the last of my line... Knowing that was frightening for me...

I can't exactly _pinpoint_ when I felt secure enough to go sleep in my actual bedroom, but I know for sure it was around the time I formally met Miroku Sakurai. At the time, I was still searching for a new apartment to live in. The amount of money that my grandmother left in her will for me was just enough to afford a small apartment. This one, this one was much too big for one person. Also, it reminded me too much of her. Wiping away tears, I looked through the newspaper columns. _I really must keep myself more productive, _I scolded myself. Her death had been so untimely for me, but I was learning to attempt to cope with it. I hadn't been to work in ages, seeing as to how my bosses allowed me to take off as much time as I could to recover. So basically, for the last couple of months, I've done nothing but _grieving._ Now, I was trying to set my life back on track, which is quite difficult when your head is pounding, begging for you for more rest, and you're coping with the fact that you haven't left the house for about a week. That, was when my door bell chose to ring.

That bell was much too cheery for my liking. I sighed, and tossed the newspaper aside. I had quickly scanned it, and they were all too rich for my budget. I peered through the spy hole and my headache and frustration all left me because my visitor happened to be a... giant plant? I was alarmed. Was I becoming delusional as well? I shook my head and opened the door. With a closer inspection, I realized how idiotic my speculation was. My visitor was just that guy whose family owned the flower shop my grandmother used to adore. She always loved fresh-cut flowers. A botanist at heart... I recognized him now that I had a good look at his face. I never met him personally, and barely knew him, but he was always helping my grandmother carry her floral purchases home. She was always saying things to me such as 'That Sakurai boy, what a good worker.' In fact, I never really knew he was so close to my grandmother until her funeral. He had just suddenly shown up there, a solemn look on his face. He was also _slightly_ trembling when he lit the incense. These facts alone made it easier to face him. Lately, the people I knew seemed a bit more distant from me, or they were obviously uncomfortable around me, not knowing the right words to express their pity for me. I didn't want their pity, so that had suited me just fine. This Sakurai boy, however, I could tell that he was also in pain with my grandmother's death from watching him at the funeral. There was a moment of silence between us, and I took this opportunity to actually _look_ at him for the first time. The only time I had such an opportunity was at the funeral, and I was too preoccupied with my own grieving to take in his appearance. I just wanted to memorize his face, so that I could know that their was somebody out there who felt remotely the same as me. So, on looking at him, the first thing I noticed was his eyes. So beautiful. Like something you only see in a painting. The color was implacable. A mix between purple and grey. My impression was that he even though he looked... _impressive, _he seemed to be a bit of a loner.

Suddenly, I realized that my observations had taken up quite a bit of time, and was mostly just me staring into his eyes, perplexed, thinking how amazing his eye color was. I quickly looked away, blushing, suddenly remembering something my mother once told me when I was very young. 'Honey, it's rude to stare.' Why was something like _that_ coming to mind? Shaking my head, I decided to speak first. "Ano... What is the occasion of your arrival?" _Good, good. Straight to the point._ I mentally congratulated myself.

Relieved that I had finally snapped out of my reverie, he simply stated, "Your grandmother always loved these flowers. My mother thought it would be a nice gesture." He then handed me the flower.

"Well, thanks. She was quite fond of them...," I said reminiscently. I smiled at him. "Thank you very much, Mr... Mr." I was so embarrassed! I didn't even know his name. Someone my dear old grandmother would always praise, someone I'd always hear about, but would always dismiss the name.

"Miroku Sakurai. But please, just call me Miroku," he said understandingly. After all, we barely knew each other until my grandmother's death.

"Alright, _Sakurai-san,_ I'll be sure to keep the plant healthy. Now, I must get back to my apartment hunting." I always had a thing about proper terms of address. I barely ever called someone who I didn't know very well by their first name... That was something that my grandmother had taught me when I was younger.

"Well, in that case, perhaps I can be assistance, Sango." My eyebrows rose at this. What did that mean? He continued. "Since your planning on leaving this apartment, maybe I can help in the cleaning process..." I smiled gratefully. I hadn't even thought of tidying up. The only room in the house that I can honestly say was completely spotless was the kitchen. Of course.

"Really? That would be wonderful. I could use some help... Can you come by tomorrow and help?"

"That would be perfect." And with that, he turned around and left. I felt a great weight lift from my chest that day. As if things were suddenly brightening for me.

That very night, I was able to sleep in my bed. As my mind was drifting off, I felt content and safe. _Miroku Sakurai... _

A/N: Yay! I finished the first chapter! I'm so proud!!! This chapter seemed to write itself, but towards the end, what with all of the dialogue, I tended to have a bit of trouble... Anyways, I hope that this fanfiction was enjoyable! Please read and review! Oh, and don't worry if you think that Miroku is out of character, he'll be a lecher in chapters to come. And anyways, he's not always a lecher.


	2. Noriko's Secret: Part 1

AU: Alright... This chapter turns out in a bit of a humorous note, I hope. Anyways, this chapter is a bit short, but I'm currently starting on chapter three. I hope this chapter is enjoyable, and thank you to all of my lovely reviewers! In fact, I'll have this chapter dedicated to the three of you!

Disclaimer: Must I repeat myself? silence Alright, alright... I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters within it. Also, I don't own the main premise, Banana Yoshimoto owns it. Oh, and Sango owns Miroku, another of the things that I don't own, but wish I did... -

-

-

-

-

You know that ominous feeling you get when you wake up in the morning, and you already know something significant is going to happen? That's exactly what I felt that morning as I woke up...

The ring tone of my cell phone woke me up with a start. I was so surprised that I fell straight out of my bed. With a loud thunk, my rear met the hard ground. In a daze, I blindly groped for the cell phone. _Just stop that stupid ring tone! Note to self: Change ring tone to something a bit more... calming. Yeah, calm is good..._ After a couple more comforting thoughts, I finally found the darn thing... On my nightstand. Who would have guessed?

"Hello..."

"Sango? Did I wake you up?"

"Err...No, of course not... What did you need, Sakurai-san?" I still called him Sakurai-san even though we became good friends since our first official meeting not too long ago. It just stuck and it felt so awkward to call him 'Miroku.' He seemed to understand, as he didn't press the matter too far.

"Oh, well I just wanted to invite you over to my apartment. It's on the other side of the park!" he said. "Can you come by at... noon?"

"Sure," I agreed. Was it just me, or did he sound awfully excited about something? After hanging up the phone, I went straight back to bed for another long nap.

-

-

-

-

I rang the doorbell to his apartment with anticipation. I had never visited his residence before, so I wasn't so sure what to expect. He answered the door abruptly and ushered me inside. As I walked in I gasped in amazement. This place was _beautiful_! The ground was neat and clean and there was a very pleasant, cozy feeling to it. We were both standing in the living room, and there were two large couches big enough to fit all of Japan sitting in the middle of it. Magnificent flowers from their shop adorned the walls. I couldn't help but admire the orchids. They also had a fantastic view from the huge window overlooking Ai Park...

"Shall I give you the tour?" he inquired. I nodded. "Alright, oh! Choose a room to start off with. That way, I can have a better idea of what kind of person you are." I raised my eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, pick a room, from that I'll get to know what your tastes are, or your personality. _Some_ people believe you can learn a lot from the _bedroom._" I hit him on the shoulder for that last statement. I had come to notice over the time that we spent together that he was a bit of a lecher. He didn't constantly behave that way, but on occasion, when opportunity presented itself, he would grab it. Or rather, grope it. He smiled playfully, then made a more solemn expression. "But seriously, what room would you pick?"

"Definitely the Kitchen," I said, after giving him a thorough beating on the head. He nodded.

"Well, here it is...," he said opening the door. "Do whatever you please." And with that, I walked in.

As Miroku stood by the doorway I cautiously walked in and explored the kitchen. It was a good kitchen. Very neat and big. I tried to memorize every last detail of it: the shiny pots and pans hanging off of the walls, the decorative wallpaper, sparkling glasses, Miroku's slippers, and the expensive looking mat on the floor... I even opened the refrigerator, with Miroku's permission of course, and found that it was all very organized. Hmmm... Who would've thought that he'd be a neat freak? I turned around to see Miroku, who was evidently amused with my behavior. I smiled. "You're kitchen is very well kept." For some reason, it looked to me as if he was glad to have my approval.

"So, how about moving in with me and my mother?" he asked, as if it were the most simple question in the world.

It was something that we always joked about. It usually appeared whenever I was having trouble with my landlord. He'd been very understanding when my grandmother had passed away, but I could tell that he was beginning to get more and more impatient with my inability to pay the rent each day. So, this question came up a lot. Usually, it was a joke to lighten the mood. This time, however, he didn't sound like he was joking, or forcibly polite. He was _serious_. This made my heart soar and I warmed up to him even more for some strange reason.

At that time, I heard the door unlock and a tremendously gorgeous woman ran into the room. I was so overcome from her beauty that I just stood there, looking like a fool. I could tell that she wasn't very young, but she was still stunning. Her extreme make-up and flashy outfit showed that her profession probably took place during the night.

Miroku then introduced me to her. "Mother, this is Sango Kuwashima."

"Ahhh... Hello there, dear. I'm Miroku's mother, Noriko," she said with a very charming smile.

I was taken aback. _This_ was the woman whom birthed Miroku? I was surprised. Her long flowing black hair and perfect posture seemed inhuman. I knew right away that I would like her.

I was staring like an idiot. Quickly, I blurted out, "Nice to finally meet you."

"I'm pleased to meet you as well," she said warmly. Then she turned to Miroku, "Miroku dear, I'm sorry I can't stay long. I have to get back to the club; I was only able to sneak off because I told them I needed to make a private phone call. Don't worry; I'll have plenty of time off in the morning. I hope that Sango will agree to spend the night." And with that, she ran out the door quick as a flash, high-heels clicking. Wow, that must be what they call charm.

Miroku laughed as we heard his mother saying 'get out of my way!' He then turned to me and said, "Sango, you seemed a bit intimidated by my mother. Why?"

I answered honestly. "Yes, I was... I've never seen a woman so beautiful. I didn't know how to behave around her."

Miroku smiled at me, his eyes laughing. "Yes... But you know she _has_ had plastic surgery..."

"Ano... Oh," I said, trying to be a little comedic. "That's why she didn't look like you. Too good-looking."

He started laughing, but not at my little joke. He was laughing out of... well, I guess he was just amused. "Ironic. She's actually a man."


	3. Noriko's Secret: Part 2

A/N: Alright... Maybe the ending of the last chapter was a bit confusing, but I wanted it to be blunt. Anyways, with any luck, your questions about Miroku's 'mother' will be answered in this chapter! Also, I'd like to thank Divine-Red-Crayon for beta-ing. Without you, this chapter wouldn't be here! And thank you to my reviewers! You're reviews really keep me going on writing this fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Hmmm... _Do_ I own InuYasha and all of the characters contained within the anime and/or manga? ...Wait for it... No.

This was just too much. I remember standing there, eyes wide, waiting for Miroku to say 'just joking! Fooled you, didn't I?' Those feminine mannerisms, the charming qualities... I held my breath just remembering how pretty her face was; he, on the other hand, was enjoying this.

"Yes, but... You've always been saying things such as, 'my mother' this, or 'my mother' that..."

"Well, could _you_ call someone who looked like that 'Dad'? Miroku asked pointedly. _Hmmm,_ I thought, _that was a good point. A very good point... _

"Then, what about the name, 'Noriko'?

"It's actually Yuji."

Everything was so confusing, it was as if someone had put a haze over my eyes. Once I was finally able to ask, I said, "So... Who, in truth, gave birth to you?" I really was curious to hear his story.

"Noriko was a man a long time ago. He married at an extremely young age, with my mother."

"Wow, I wonder if you're real mother anything like Noriko," I wondered aloud. The thought of Miroku's real mother was hard to imagine. What was she like?

"My birth mother died when I was very little, so I don't remember what she was like... However, I _do_ have a picture. Want to see?"

"Hai," I nodded as I said this. Miroku remained sitting as he quickly dragged his book bag across the hardwood floor, taking out an old and crumpled picture as he brought it to his lap. Then he handed the aged photo over to me, delicately.

She was someone who you couldn't really see what type of person she was just by looking at her. Her features were a bit plain, small nose and short, black hair. Nothing too notable. I couldn't even tell her age. Miroku's actual mother was a true enigma! My impression was of a very anomalous woman with a questionable age...

When I didn't say anything, Miroku broke the uneasy silence, and said, "She looks strange, doesn't she?"

I smiled uncomfortably, not sure of the proper way to reply to his query. So, Miroku continued on with the tale.

"As a child, Noriko was taken in by my actual mother's family. He was very good-looking, even as a man, and apparently, a real 'ladies man', despite his shy tendencies. It makes me wonder why he would marry such an eccentric woman...," Miroku smiled in a dream-like state as he looked at the photo. "I know he must have loved her very much, and she him. So much, in fact, that he ignored the debt he owed towards his 'foster parents', and eloped with her."

Once again, I nodded. However, this time I hadn't even realized I had, since I was so engrossed with Noriko's story.

"So, when my birth mother met her untimely end, Noriko underwent a long period of depression. Then, she quit her job, and thought to herself, 'What do I do now?' Her decision was, 'Become a woman.' I know it sounds strange, but the way Noriko thought of it, she knew she would never love another person. Since she doesn't like to do things 'half-way', she had _everything_ done over, from her face to her... whatever, and with the money she had left, she bought that nightclub, the '_Shikon no Tama.'_ It was named after a little fairytale that took place in the _Sengoku Jidai_ which my birth mother was always fond of... The flower shop was an inheritance given to her by a good friend, but she rarely sets foot in there. It's mostly me, and some other people who work there. She raised me alone, as it where." Miroku smiled.

"What a _remarkable_ story!" I exclaimed. I was seriously moved and inspired by Noriko's story. The more I found out about these people, the more I didn't know what to expect.

"I also have a picture of Noriko... before she underwent her 'changes.' Interested in seeing it as well?" I nodded eagerly. Miroku then left and went into his bedroom. After a couple of minutes, he finally returned with the prize.

If I had thought the picture of his birth mother was in battered condition, I don't even know how to describe what _this_one looked like. The edges were ripped and worn; however, I was still able to see the actual figure in the photo clearly. I gaped at the photo. The person standing there was almost an exact carbon copy of... **_Miroku_**! However, this man didn't have the same enthralling violet eye color. Other than the black hair, and nose structure, I couldn't even make out that this was actually _Noriko._ Sure, I had only just met her briefly, but already, I had a good impression of what she was like... This photo, this person... Looked a lot less outgoing than the person I had met just about thirty minutes ago... However, I guess when people die, you change...

"It seems to me that these are you only pictures of your birth mother and of Noriko as a young man... Why is that so?" I was curious. If Noriko had been hit so hard by his wife's death, wouldn't it be natural to carry a lot of pictures of her?

Miroku must have been expecting this question, and stated, "Well... It's painful for Noriko to remember her... I'm sure you can understand that, since the two of you have both had to deal with death... Of course, that's only my reckoning, since she's never really said too much about it. Also, when she became a man... It was sort of, reinventing herself. So, she didn't keep too many pictures of herself before she was made into a woman. This photo I just happened to find as I was searching through old albums."

I was able to understand Noriko fully. After my parents died, I tried my best to forget the whole ordeal. However, soon, I was able to realize that the only way to cope with the fact that they were dead was to admit it. But that had taken me a couple of years to understand...

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Here... I'll be leaving by morning, so just... do just make yourself at home when I'm -gone..."

A cheerful-looking Miroku waltzed in, carrying a bundle of blankets and pillows, instructed me on where the bathrooms where, and how to work the shower. He seemed to be unfazed by his earlier conversation with me about his parents. But, as he had told me, Noriko was a woman for as long as he could remember, and he didn't even remember his birth mother... "Ano... You can sleep on the couch. It's actually quite comfy," he said, after handing me a blanket.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

I was unable to think of anything, after hearing such a fantastic life story, I decided to watch a video with Miroku. Apparently, he was a bit of an insomniac. After the movie(a gushy romantic one, which was a bit uncomfortable to watch with him), we chatted about various things: The flower shop, and my grandmother(it was getting easier to talk about her, but every now and then, I still had that sinking feeling in my stomach), hobbies, and other things. Time was going by quickly...

In addition, the sofa was _luscious. _I knew for sure the moment I laid down on it, I'd most likely fall into a deep, deep sleep. It was comfortable and welcoming, it was better than any bed could ever be.

"Your mother," I said after a short silence. "I'm sure she saw this sofa in the store, and just had to buy it, right then and there."

"Bull's-eye," He said, grinning. "As soon as she gets some sort of idea in her mind, she just has to carry it through. Sort of on impulse, you know? I usually just step back, and let her go crazy." He chuckled.

"You don't say," I said, joining in on the laughter.

"So, that sofa is sort of your 'domain.' I'm so glad it's being put to some sort of use."

"Well, "I said softly, almost a whisper. "Are you sure you still want me to stay here?"

"Of course," Miroku replied, with no indication of uncertainty. And with that said and done, I told him of my gratefulness, and laid down on the sofa, and Miroku retreated to his bedroom quietly, so as to not disturb me in any way...

-

-

-

A/N: Well, there's the next chapter!!! I hope that this one wasn't disappointing! Remember, please review!


	4. The Summoning

AU: Yes, yes… This chapter has been added very late. My apologies, it's just that for the past couple of weeks, I've been showered with homework, so I didn't have a lot of time to right this chapter. So, here I am, throwing whatever I can together, and hoping that it'll pass as a chapter… smiles widely So enjoy.

The sound of rustling footsteps greeted me as I awoke the next morning. Yawning, I leisurely rose from the comfortable sofa and went in the direction of the Sakurai kitchen.

Standing there, eyeing a knife skeptically was 'Noriko-san'. Dressed in a more accommodating fashion this time, she still looked cheery as ever as she acknowledged me with a, "Good morning!"

Immediately, I answered back. "Good morning, Noriko-san." Nodding politely, Noriko-san continued examining the knife suspiciously, until she finally came to some conclusion and carelessly dropped the beautifully gleaming knife into the sink.

"You know what Miroku has always found strange? I'm _always_ starving in the mornings, even though I'm actually only half awake… 'How can that be?' he always questions, 'If you're barely even awake enough to see clearly?'" she said conversationally. I smiled. She was already welcoming me into her home even though she barely even knew me.

Seeing that I wasn't going to interrupt her, she added, "Unfortunately for us, there's barely any leftovers left in the house. Maybe I should just call out for breakfast. Any ideas?"

"Oh, would you like it if I cooked something?" I said quickly. I simply loved to cook, but I hadn't yet divulged myself into that passion for an extremely long time. Noriko-san seemed overjoyed at the fact that I was volunteering to cook breakfast.

Despite that, she looked at me questionably. "Are you sure you can handle a sharp knife of burning stove, while you're still tired?"

I couldn't help but laugh merrily at this question. "Really, it's no problem. I do this sort of thing all of the time.

As I set to work cooking breakfast for the three of us (Miroku was still sleeping, evidently his 'morning plans' could wait until he was finished sleeping), I looked around the kitchen wondrously. I _adored_ this kitchen. After looking out the window at the wonderful view of the sky, and Ai Park, something finally clicked within my head, as the last of my drowsiness finally left. I finally remembered that Noriko-san was a man. I glance at her quickly as I set to chopping the cucumbers…

Immense nostalgia came over me as I took in the breathtaking smell of the apartment. It smelled like burning fire, or some unnamed candle scent… Really, it was difficult to explain. It just seemed to me that everything was… right. This all just seemed so natural. Miroku running through the door, apologizing for not being around to taste my cooking, Noriko-san curled up on the couch reading, and me, presenting the meal out on the dining table. "I finished breakfast," I announced.

Instantly, Noriko-san was sitting at the table, automatically shoveling the food—cucumber salad and soupy rice with eggs--onto her plate. I sat down on the table as well, staring at Noriko-san, amazed at how she practically inhaled the meal. It seemed to me that she hadn't eaten in years!

She quickly finished her plate, and then shoveled seconds onto it, repeating the process. I, on the other hand, quietly ate my food which was only one helping.

"You know," she said in between bites, "I'm very glad that you could cook well. Otherwise, you might die from food poisoning. Miroku isn't very talented when it comes to the culinary arts…"

Suddenly, my cell phone rang once again. Excusing myself, I hurriedly walked out of the room, and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Sango?"

"Yes?"

"Oh good, I got a hold of you! This is Kuranosuke! Err… It's been quite some time, hasn't it? Anyways, I was wondering, if you're not too busy, how about meeting me at the coffee shop?

My perfect day seemed to be growing dimmer. It's not that I didn't like Kuranosuke. Technically, the two of us were a couple. We just hadn't talked lately, and at the time, I was still angry that he had sort of ignored me after my grandmother's death. However, I could never stay mad at Kuranosuke, since he was really one of the nicest guys you'd ever meet. In fact, it wasn't so much that he _ignored _me, it just seemed like he did. After all, he had spent a lot of time with me after her death, but it always felt awkward to be together those times, so we both ended up trying to find ways to leave early. I should admit that it was mostly me trying to escape, but I know that he did the same at least one time… "Uh, sure. That would be great. I'll meet you perhaps, at noon?"

"Perfect. I'll see you then," he said optimistically, before hanging up the phone.

AN: Right now, I feel like crying! Twilight, one of the greatest fanfictions I'll probably ever write (I wrote it in a depressed mood, and the effect was, well… something beautiful) is GONE FOREVER! I accidentally erased it, and won't be able to recreate it because… well, I sort of forgot it… Oh well…


	5. Of Heartbreak and Holding Hands

Chapter 5

A/N: My gosh, I can't believe the time! I haven't updated in forever. I am so ashamed of myself… Truly I am. However, I hope the fluffiness behind this chapter will help. I hope.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, and the basic concept was borrowed from a fantastic book written by Banana Yoshimoto.

Kuronosuke had already hung up about five minutes ago, but I couldn't find myself to do the same just yet. The reverb tone of my cell phone sounded for quite some time. I was in a tiny state of shock. It had been such a long time since I had last heard his voice, even though we had exchanged only a few words. Nonetheless, missing his voice was completely different from wanting to meet with him. I inwardly groaned to myself for accepting the proposal.

"Noriko-san? I'm so sorry, but an old friend called. I have to meet with him. I promise I'll be back soon. Do you need anything while I'm out?" Noriko-san was still busy eating the food I cooked her.

"Oh, of course, Sango! You don't have to ask me! But… while you're at it," Thoughtfully, Noriko-san added, after taking another bite of cucumber, "Maybe you should try buying some groceries for dinner! I love your cooking…" Exasperated, I smiled and agreed to this notion before getting my coat on and leaving.

As I walked out of the apartment building, I felt a fluid sensation as a single raindrop pricked my face. Looking up at the sky, more and more raindrops fell on my face. I smiled happily at the light drizzle. I then went back into the building to borrow an umbrella from Noriko-san's closet. Finally, I set off on my journey to the coffee shop. To meet Kuronosuke.

Passing through Ai Park on that rainy afternoon, I quietly reminisced about all the times me and Kuronosuke spent together. How his laughter would always ring out loudly, and I'd constantly be transfixed at the happiness it resonated. Kuronosuke's laughter was so full of bright mirth, that it's almost incomprehensible that something such as a silly joke could cause him such delight. I always liked to imagine that it wasn't the joke that made Kuronosuke so pleased, but just the mere fact that we were sitting together and sharing a… a moment. The last time we'd been in the same room, I didn't feel that high spirit, nor did I feel that Kuronosuke was enjoying himself with me. I certainly knew I hadn't. I believe the last time we together was right after my grandmother's funeral.

It been raining that day as well. I was in a depressed mood. I just kept on thinking that I was the only one left. The only one. Before, it was at least me and my grandmother. Now, it was only me. Those words kept on ringing in the back of my head, a cursed mantra or loneliness. Kuronosuke was no help. He basically ignored me the entire afternoon, showing no support or comfort to me. I guess it was partially due to the fact that he believed I needed "alone time" but, in reality, all I truly desired that day was company. I would watch him, but he would hesitantly say a few words before finding some excuse to talk to someone else. The few words he would say to me that day were always fake words. The kind that a distant relative would say to you because they really couldn't think of anything better. I remember secretly hating him for doing that to me. He was the only one I had wanted to talk to, but he couldn't find the courage to face me. But now, I don't blame Kuronosuke for it. He never has had to experience a loved one's death. But at the time, I could only think of what I was feeling. Not his. So we ignored each other for weeks… Until now.

But now I know better. I know that the woman I was before my grandmother died is completely different from the woman that I am now. I may not have changed drastically, but I at least changed in the one fact that there is now a line of separation between Kuronosuke and I. I know I don't love him as I once did.

By the time I reached the coffee shop, the rain had evolved from a light drizzle to heavy downpour. Young children were outside on the sidewalks and streets, jumping into fantastic rain puddles. Other young people around my age, who didn't have umbrellas with them, simply ran for cover into the nearest stores they could find. But those were the least of my worries. I quickly scanned the tables of the shop, looking for Kuronosuke. I quickly spotted him as he messily tried to clean up a spill he made on a table surface. He hadn't changed a bit in appearance when I saw him sitting there. I didn't bother to order anything to drink as I sat down.

"Sango. Nice to see you… Err… How's life?" A surreptitious grin spread across my face. I knew Kuronosuke. He was trying to sound causal about asking me about my life when, in fact, his voice told me everything. There was a hint of worry in his voice. He was worried about me. Understanding this made me feel terrible; I hadn't really thought of him in the past few weeks until he called. I felt that he was simply a shadow of the past that was surely never there to begin with.

"Kuronosuke… I know there's no way for me to really say this without being blunt but… It's really nice to see you too. I think my life is going pretty well, but I'm still having a little trouble with my landlord but I --"

"Sango, are you having trouble paying rent? If you are, please, come and live with me in my apartment. You know, like how we had originally planned…" I cringed at this reminder. Weeks before my grandmother's death, it had been almost unbearable to live in my apartment. I suddenly developed this strange urge to live with someone. Even the gentle hum of the refrigerator didn't help. I needed human company. Kuronosuke had been my initial plan, but that was before she had actually passed away.

"No, no, Kuro-kun. That's completely unnecessary. I… I've already decided to move out. I'll be living with my friend in his apartment."

Kuronosuke's eyebrows raised after hearing the word "his." Surprise was highly evident on his face, and I couldn't help but blush at what he must've been thinking at the moment.

I had to explain myself further, before he made any immediate conclusions. "But of course, he's just a friend. There's nothing to--"

Kuronosuke's cheerful demeanor slightly dimmed. "No, Sango. It's okay. I understand what you're trying to say, I think."

This was it. My chance to explain what had been plaguing me all morning as I went to meet him. I didn't truly hold any feelings for him, and I had to end it before things got even worse. This was my perfect chance, I had to do it.

I sadly stared at poor, poor Kuronosuke. I really never wanted to hurt him. Despite any tribulations we caused each other, there was definitely an unknown connection between us. Something indescribably wonderful. Before, we thought it was true love. Now, I know that is was simply the possibility of a strong friendship. At this moment, Kuronosuke's shoulders were sagged, his handsome facial features slightly troubled, and his dark brown eyes seemed dispirited.

He began to speak, quietly at first. "In truth, I sort of knew this was coming. That's partially why I wanted to meet with you today… It's just that… Never mind." Quickly, Kuronosuke stood up from his chair and put on his raincoat. Mustering up a happy smile, Kuronosuke turned to me and concluded with, "Well, I have to be going now… A busy day ahead. Now, as for you and your new room mate, I…" Kuronosuke's voice lowered even more, as if painful for him to finish his sentence. "I just hope you two enjoy your lives together. But still, please, call me sometime, okay?"

I sat in quiet disbelief as Kuronosuke uttered his departing words and made his hasty exit. He truly thought that there was something behind my staying with the Sakurai family. However, my brief encounter with Kuronosuke hadn't been as unpleasant as I had formerly anticipated. I looked out the coffee shop window to notice that the weather had worsened, and the rain was pouring onto the pavement. I gathered my belongings as well, thankful that I had possessed enough foresight to bring an umbrella.

Walking out of the coffee shop, I noticed a solemn figure approaching my direction. Squinting, I attempted to discern the silhouette intensely, until realization occurred. The figure was none other than Miroku!

Miroku was completely drenched in the cold rain, his hands in his pockets. He, like Kuronosuke, looked rather dejected. Miroku didn't even seem to notice me as I waved broadly to catch his attention. Exasperatedly, I ran up to him in a little greeting.

"Ehh… Sakurai-san! You're drenched! Here, I have an umbrella…" Upon finally recognizing me, Miroku's face brightened almost immediately and a wide grin spread across his face.

"Ah, Sango… It's just my luck. It seems to me that whenever I need you, I eventually find you." With this sentiment, he graciously accepted the shelter beneath Noriko-san's yellow, polka-dotted umbrella.

We continued traveling like this together for quite awhile, passing by small children and their mothers. Looking into the windows of passing shops, I noticed all of these elderly people smiling at the two of us proudly. Some women even whispered too each other, as if to say "How nice… young love." To my immense horror, I furiously blushed at the perception of Miroku and I being thought of as a couple!

"Sakurai-san… Look at those people over there. They must think we're together." I said this quietly, not even realizing how random my statement must have seemed to him. Instead, Miroku just looked over at the older people I was mentioning, and an even wider grin spread across his face.

"Well, why don't we humor them then?" My mouth dropped in complete surprise as he clasped his hand around my own, smaller one.

"Sakurai-san! What are you--"

"What's the problem with just holding hands? I'm not… I promise I won't try anything… You know…"

"Try anything stupid."

"Exactly. Plus, your hands are cold. A little warmth never hurt, right?"

I sighed, defeated. I suppose there was nothing wrong with just holding hands. Miroku was capable of doing much more than that. And besides, this was actually sort of nice. Just holding hands with a good friend on a lovely rainy day. Nothing behind it. Just holding hands.

In fact, maybe this was just what I'd prefer. With Miroku, I felt just so comfortable holding his hands, and nothing else. It reminded me of Kuronosuke's laughter. But only, this time, I felt so much more at peace then I ever did with Kuronosuke. I looked over at Miroku and noted that he too was in deep thought. Then suddenly, something dawned on me.

"Oh no! I forgot to buy groceries for Noriko-san!" 


	6. Enter Haruhiko

**Chapter 6: Enter Haruhiko**

**AN:** Well, as promised, here is Chapter 6! I really liked writing this chapter. Oh, and for a little note, the beginning is written in third person so we can spy on what Miroku and company are up to... Then it will revert back to Sango's perspective for the second half of the chapter. Thank you to my reviewers, I love you!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha, or any of the characters in it.

* * *

"Alright, let's run through this again, InuYasha. If the superpositions of the wave leng--"

"I don't know. Shut up with the textbook quizzing already!"

"InuYasha! Don't tell me to "shut up"! Besides, I'm only helping you. I mean, last semester you didn't perform nearly as well as Miroku and I. You have almost no study ethic to begin with, and just because we're on break doesn't mean you should slack off!" Kagome Higurashi angrily slammed her textbook onto the table they were sitting at.

At that moment, Miroku, InuYasha, and Kagome heard a faint jingling sound in the distance as the door to the restaurant they were in, "Clash," and were greeted by an even younger man with uncommonly red hair.

"Ah, Shippou. Glad to see you're here! InuYasha and Kagome were--"

"Let me guess, Miroku. InuYasha was being a jerk." InuYasha's face swelled with anger and defensively tried to redeem Shippou's suggestion.

"I was not being a jerk! That bitch was just… Aheh…" Now it was Kagome's turn to become upset. The table grew silent, and InuYasha knew he was in big trouble. Closing his eyes, he quietly prayed to himself hoping somehow Kagome would let his comment pass.

"InuYasha… I was only trying to help. I like going to school with you." InuYasha's eyes grew wide with realization. Kagome was not mad, she was hurt.

"Yeah, InuYasha. Although I'm still in high school, I bet even I could do better at your exams!"

"Damn it, Shippou! Shut the hell up for once."

Kagome and Miroku both exchanged exaggerated sighs at the commotion Shippou and InuYasha were creating. Immediately forgetting her earlier troubles with InuYasha, Kagome perked up in an attempt to change the conversation around the table. "So Miroku-kun, why don't you continue telling us about this pretty girl you said's been living with you for the past week. What school does she attend?"

"Miroku's got another girlfriend, Kagome-chan? What happened to that girl with the… Never mind."

Ignoring Shippou's comment, Miroku answered the question. "I think she's a second year at Kyoto University. I haven't really asked her what she's taking though..."

"Oh… That's where Hojo-kun attends! She must be a very astute scholar. I wonder if they know each other."

"Oi, Flower Boy. Isn't this girl the chick whose family died? Keh. I'll bet you're taking advantage of her grief."

"InuYasha! Give the guy some credit!" Shippou rolled his eyes angrily. "Miroku may be a complete pervert, but he's not that low! I bet he hasn't touched her once."

Miroku angrily glared at InuYasha's rude comment, and turned away. "Precisely, InuYasha. Besides, we're not even romantically involved. You underestimate me once again."

"Then get your fucking hand off that waitress, you sick bastard!"

"…Eh… Nani?" Before Miroku could finish his sentence when he realized he had absent-mindedly been groping a passing waitress. With a resounding slap, Miroku closed his eyes pretending that had not just happened. Shippou and Kagome exasperatedly glared at Miroku, while InuYasha grinned triumphantly, believing he had made his point about his friend.

"Aheh… Okay, so maybe I occasionally display questionable behavior." Everyone at the table raised their eyebrows at the word "occasionally." Once again choosing to ignore this, Miroku continued. "But it's not like that with Sango. I knew her grandmother personally. It's only right to help Sango back on her feet. Besides..."

Kagome's eyes seemed to glitter happily. "Besides what, Miroku?"

Miroku slightly blushed. "Ano… Iie. I don't know what I was going to say."

"You're such a liar, Miroku! Ah! You're blushing too! Now you have to tell me."

"Kagome, it's nothing that's your--" Quickly, Miroku's eyes widened as he noticed a couple walking into the restaurant. "Sango...?"

Kagome and Shippou turned around in their chairs and searched for the aforementioned girl. "Hmm… Miroku-kun, maybe you're seeing things. I don't think I see any single girls around here… Well, unless you mean her." Kagome made a slight giggle as she indicated an old, haggard woman who was sweeping the floor near the entrance.

InuYasha, sitting right next to Miroku, was effortlessly able to follow Miroku's line of sight to who Miroku was talking about. Crossing his arms, InuYasha mumbled sarcastically. "Oi, Miroku. Looks like she's a two-timer too!"

* * *

I couldn't believe the awful day I was having that morning. If it weren't for my chance encounter with Haruhiko,the entire day would haveended up a complete disaster.I was on my way to visit my old landlord, Okashi-san (Kuranosuke had left a message on my cell saying I hadn't completely cleared out my apartment). The sun was up early and, at first, I was under the mistaken impression that the beautiful weather would reflect my luck. Unfortunately, after leaving Miroku and Noriko-san's household, I realized I had forgotten the spare keys I was entrusted! Angrily, I ran back into the building, hoping I had been foolish enough to leave the door unlocked. Miroku and Noriko-san were often out of the apartment and usually came home at late hours of the day. I, too, had accustomed to this and took to taking long walks around the city.

After a few minutes of furiously rattling the door knob, I eventually noticed a light shadow hovering behind me. Flustered by this new presence, I quickly exclaimed, "Get away from me!" The stranger stumbled backwards, surprised at my sudden forwardness, but took a step back to many. He fell down the stairs. I ran after the fallen man.

"Oh no! Are you alright, sir? Please forgive my rudeness, I hope you're okay!" In this light, I caught a better glimpse of him and blushed, for he was very handsome. His black hair jutted out messily, as if it weren't combed, and his green eyes sparkled with youth.

"No need for… Ouch. Actually, I feel terrible." Seeming to think this whole situation was funny, the unnamed man chuckled lightly before standing upright and clutching his arm. "I think… My arm hurts."

"It's broken?" Something in my chest sunk with the horrible realization that his injury was my fault. "I'm so sorry… Here, let me call someone." I took out my cell phone and dialed the hospital.

"Hmm… I guess this is the price for trying to help out a pretty girl… How's this for a good morning?"

Haruhiko, that was his name, only stayed in the hospital for a few hours. Since it was only a minor injury, they ran a few tests and quickly bandaged up his right arm by three in the afternoon. Needless to say, the doctor announced that Haruhiko's broken arm would still interfere with normal, everyday activities for the coming weeks. I took it upon myself, to try and reconcile my part in the deed, to accompany him around for the day. While in the hospital, he and I quickly became acquainted each other. His upbeat personality was highly refreshing, and I couldn't help but smile around him.

At his insistence, we walked part of the way home. On a day so gorgeous, he explained, it would be a crime not to walk… broken arm or not. Our hungry stomachs directed us towards us the nearest restaurant in sight. It was one neither of us had ever seen before, called  
"Clash." As we walked in, Haruhiko made an odd joke about the restaurant's name (right now, I can't seem to recall it…) and I was sent into a fit of laughter. However, upon walking in, I had the strangest feeling that someone was watching me. Looking around the room, I searched for the cause of this feeling I had... Like these pairs of eyes were scrutinizing me.

"Hey, Haruhiko… Er, I mean Haru-kun." Haruhiko had vigorously insisted I call him that, for that's what just about everyone he knew referred to him as. I had trouble at first, because I was so used to terms of formality and politeness, that even so long after meeting him, I still slip and call him "Haruhiko."

"Yeah, something bothering you, Sango-chan?"

"I just feel strange. Like, it seems like someone's watching us. Maybe we should just go?" Haruhiko's eyes glinted with mischief and he grinned instantaneously.

"You're just trying to get out of helping me eat, Sango-chan! Ne?" I sighed, defeated.

We sat down together and ordered our meals. I noticed the waitresses giving us strange expressions as I attempted to help Haruhiko eat. Sadly to say, I wasn't used to doing such a task and the food kept on slipping.

Thankfully, he wasn't bothered one bit, and was thoroughly amused. In the end, even though he only managed to eat a few bites, we ended up laughing ourselves into hysteria, so it didn't matter much.

We were laughing too hard to walk so Haruhiko and I just took the bus home. We stopped by my apartment door and I hopefully knocked on the door. No one answered. I tried continuously and went back to my previous position and started rattling the door.

"Uh… Sango-chan… Last time we were in this situation, my arm was broken. Let's, uh… Let's try something else. Are you sure they're not home? Maybe they're sleeping. Try calling"

"No luck. If either Sakurai-san or Noriko-san were sleeping, they won't hear a thing and may as well be in another country.

"  
"Well… My apartment's just up the stairs. Maybe you could come in?"

"Well… Um… You see the thing is that…" Haruhiko gave me a knowing look, and held up both his hands, in mock innocence.

"Hey, I'm not that-creepy-upstairs-neighbor-guy-with-a-hidden-stash-of-knives, I swear. Besides, I want you to meet my kid sister!" His pearly white teeth broadened, and I couldn't help but accept his invitation. "Great! And besides, I'm sure they'll be back soon anyways. We can check up in an hour or something."

Then, he took my hand in his and we strode up the stairs to Haruhiko's apartment.

Haruhiko's apartment was much like the one Miroku and Noriko-san had. The only difference was that Haruhiko's seemed to be exploded with childish youth. There were toys and trinkets scattered about the place: on the tables, the counters, corners of the room, chairs, etc. Looking into his magnificent kitchen, I nearly fainted. If I thought the one with Miroku and Noriko-san was beautiful, this one was… heavenly. Everything sparkled, such as the cutlery, the floors, the lighting. The room was painted a languid, deep red and the furniture was black. On the refrigerator hung little children's drawings. I grinned broadly.

"Your kitchen is awesome!" Haruhiko grinned again and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a delightful child who came sprinting from one of the rooms. She looked to be only seven or eight, and trapped him in a fierce embrace.

"Onii-chan! Where were you? I thought you died!" The little girl didn't even seem to notice I was there.

"I'm sorry, Rin. I got sidetracked a bit… But, you know"

"Aaack! What happened to your hand, Onii-chan!" Rin had finally noticed his bandaged arm and seemed to be convinced her older brother had been through a near-death situation, like any other child of that age would believe.

"Funny story… But I'd like you to meet someone!" Haruhiko playfully picked up the young girl and hitched her onto his shoulders. The girl shyly peered at me behind Haruhiko's head, curious wonder evident in her eyes.

"Aren't you just the most adorable thing ever?" I beamed at the child, and her eyes widened merrily.

"Onee-san!" Something about hearing a child calling me "older sister" made me smile inside. It had been such a long time since I had been called that… My brother died prematurely when I was only fourteen, and I guess I've always had an empty void in my heart. One that longed to be depended on by a child; I missed being an older sister.

I ended up staying more than an hour at Haruhiko's. His chipper sister chatted with us for quite some time, and when she began to amuse herself with her toys, we had our own discussion. I decided I would refrain from telling him too much about myself, such as my family. After all, we only just became acquainted with each other that morning. Part of me also probably wanted to be able to forget the past, and bask in the lightheartedness of my current situation. Why bring gloom on such a nice conversation? Haruhiko and his sister had just recently acquired this apartment. He was also to be attending Kyoto University in the upcoming fall! I was so pleasantly surprised to learn he would be going to the same school as me.

At half-past eleven, I checked my watch and was utterly astonished at the time. "Aah! Haru-kun, the time! I was so supposed to go back hours ago…" Inwardly groaning I fell over on the couch. Haruhiko looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry… Do you want me to escort you back?"

"No. Don't bother. Stay here with Rin. Bye!" Hurriedly, I gathered my items together. My phone rang an alert. Checking at it, I noticed I had half a dozen messages from Kuranosuke and Okashi-san. Once again, my mind had wandered and I realized I had never picked up my stuff! _Great… Oh well. At least I got to meet Haruhiko._

I walked down the stairs. I knocked on the door gently, and Noriko-san dramatically swung open the door.

"Ta da! She's here! Miroku, you worry too much…" My face perked up in intrigue. _So… Miroku was worried about me?_ I lightly blushed and looked around the room, my eyes searching for him.

He was sitting down on an armchair near the large window, but when I caught sight of him, he immediately stood up. "Sango! I must admit… I was a little worried about you. I'm glad you're okay."

"A little worried? That's the understatement of the year. See, Sango? I mean, you weren't even out that long, but you should have seen Miroku's face. He was scared to death, pacing around the room…" Shaking her head, Noriko-san's long black hair flowed gracefully, like a dark swan.

"Ano… I had no idea you were so concerned, Sakurai-san. I was just out…" I perked up again. "Actually, there's a very funny story behind all of this! I accidentally, well… I broke a boy's arm this morning! Feeling so responsible, I had to help into the ambulance. I was just with Haruhiko now, did you know his apartment is right above ours? His sister--

"  
"Ooh… That's so romantic!" Noriko-san went up to me and embraced me. "Just like in the movies, oh wow… I wish something like that would happen to me. Was he handsome?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it romantic. More like unfortunate… Handsome? Wait… What are you getting at?"

"Oh… Nothing, dear! I made a mistake. It just sounded romantic… Too bad." Noriko-san held both her hands in the air in a similar fashion as Haruhiko had done earlier that day. I looked over at Miroku, and realized he was nowhere in sight.

**AN:** I'm back! Aren't you all so proud? I don't know about you guys, but I like Haruhiko... He was so fun to write about. And Miroku... Hehe, I tried to work in his perverse side for this chapter. So let me know what you think and review! -


End file.
